Heart's Desires
by othfan2004
Summary: My thoughts on what the final essays might have said based on the statements at the end of the first episode of the season finale. Rating is just a precaution, please R&R.
1. Brooke

George Bernard Shaw one wrote "There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire, the other is to gain it." Clearly Shaw has his heart broken once or twice. This past year, I experienced a heartbreak that was caused by an unbelievable betrayal and I can completely relate to what Shaw meant by this statement.

I thought that I finally had everything a girl could want. I was the gorgeous head cheerleader that was wanted by everyone and had a supportive best friend who would stand by me through thick and thin. To top it off, I was dating the hot new basketball star who was willing to accept me for who I was but was also not afraid to try an introduce me to things he though might make me more that the ditzy, beautiful cheerleader with a not so great reputation.

All of that changed in an instant. I found out that I had been betrayed by those two people, the last people in the world that I had expected to be hurt by. This discovery led me into a downward spiral including many drunken nights, a lot of meaningless sex, and too many other mistakes to count.

Then I realized that even though they had hurt me I was worthy of being a good person and started crawling out of the hole I had dug myself into. I became student body president, which helped people to see a whole new more mature side of Brooke Davis. I tried to be in a more mature responsible relationship, although that didn't work out so well. I even made up with my best friend, which was a huge step because I was deeply hurt by what she had done.

Next, I took the biggest step of all. I started a tentative friendship with the man who had caused me more pain than I knew I could feel. It started out rocky because I had to learn to trust him again and we had to figure out how to coexist as friends when before we had gone straight into a sexual relationship. There was also other hurdles, such as my new boyfriend and his new girlfriend being jealous. Somehow though, we managed to form a friendship, which is what I though my heart wanted and needed to heal itself when actually, all it did was make me see that my heart needs him to be more than a friend, which is where it gets really complicated.

See, even though we have a friendship, which is great, I need that love that only he can give me. He is the one my heart desires, but I can't have him because he is still in love with my best friend. So, yes, it is a tragedy to gain your heart's desire, but an even bigger one to lose it and know that you can never regain it.


	2. Nathan

Ok, I forgot this in the last part, so I am gonna put it in here. I do not own OTH or any of the characters i write about. Big thanks for the review, you know who you are, and yes, I do plan on writing for all of them, except maybe Mouth, I can't figure his out. It might take me awhile because of classes and work, so please be patient and keep reading and reviewing.

As far as I'm concerned Shaw was a punk, 'cause you know what, tragedies happen. What are you gonna do, give up, quit? No. I realize now that when your heart breaks you gotta fight like hell to make sure you're still alive. 'Cause you are and that pain you feel, that's life. The confusion and fear, that's there to remind you that somewhere our there there's something better and that something's worth fighting for.

I thought I had it all. I had finally gotten out of the hell of living withmy father. I gained a brother that before had just been Dan's bastard son and a shame to the family name. I had married the woman who showed me what love is, 'cause God knows I didn't learn it growing up in my family. Then everything went to hell.

The woman I love left me high and dry for a music career and a pretty boy musician. She ripped my heart out and stomped on it until it quit beating. I felt like I had nothing. All I could feel was physical and emotional pain. It was all I could do to haul my ass out of bed everyday, let alone function like a human being. I destroyed my life and came close to destroying many of those around me.

Then I realized that nor matter what she did to me, there was one thing she couldn't take away--my basketball skills. Now I realize that I have to feel the pain to know I'm still alive. I'm following my path where it leads, pain and all and I'm sure I'll find something better than anything that punk Shaw could ever dream of. After all, I'm Nathan Scott, basketball star.


End file.
